Pharmacists typically dispense medicines that address serious health issues or are controlled substances. The pharmacist removes the liquids and pills identified in a prescription from bulk containers and places them in smaller bottles or other containers. A label is printed that identifies the medicine, the dosage to be taken, and the times at which the dosage is to be taken. The pharmacist applies the printed label to the bottle or container and gives the container to the consumer. In this process, the pharmacist controls the dispensing of the drug and is responsible for ensuring that the correct drug is dispensed as permitted under current regulations. As long as the consumer keeps the container, they can review the information printed on the label. If the consumer removes some of the medicine from the container for convenience, access to the label information is lost. For example, rather than take the entire container to one's work place, a consumer may remove a few pills from the container and carry them to another site in a pocket or non-descript container for taking at a later time. This scenario requires the consumer to either remember the label information or write it down for later referral. Additionally, visually impaired consumers may have difficulty reading printed labels. If a visually impaired person takes two different medications out of different containers having different printed labels to facilitate the transporting of the medications to a work site or other location, they lose the ability to distinguish the medications if they have a similar form. Providing indicia identifying individual dosages of medications or the conditions for their use would be useful.